


Filles VS Garçons

by Nasharum



Series: Petits OS Harry Potter [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27048166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nasharum/pseuds/Nasharum
Summary: Une dispute qui finira en batailles entre filles contre garçons, mais ça ne concerne pas les gays.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Petits OS Harry Potter [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978186
Kudos: 8





	Filles VS Garçons

**Author's Note:**

> Juste un cliché remis à jour à ne pas prendre au pied de la lettre.^^

Harry avait entendu une discussion entre filles. Il était resté choqué.

« Comment vous pouvez nous traiter de macho ! »

« Parce que vous êtes des machos en puissance ! »

« Ron dis quelque chose ! »

Ron regardait Harry puis Hermione se battre.

« Et tu veux que je dise quoi ? »

« Ron à parfaitement compris que vous n’êtes que des machos incapable d’écouter les filles ! »

Harry réfuta.

« Tu ne peux pas dire ça ! Moi je vous écoute et je suis sûr que beaucoup d’autres mecs le font ! »

Ron mit son grain de sel mais Hermione le coupa en s’indignant. 

« Mais toi tu es à part tu es gay ! »

« Merci Mione, grâce à toi l’école est au courant ! Tu insinues que parce que je suis gay, je ressemble à une fille ? Tu veux pas non plus que je mette des talons et du maquillage ? Et ho du rose fuchsia m’irait parfaitement au teint ! » Minauda Harry avec la bouche en cœur, les cils battants sur des yeux de cocker et les mains jointes sur la joue dans une pose des plus ridicules. 

« Tu mélanges toujours tout Harry ! Je veux simplement dire que tu nous comprends mieux ! »

Harry la regardait sous toutes les coutures.

« Non, je ne comprends rien aux filles, c’est pour ça que je préfère les mecs… Ron tu pourrais essayer de sauver la face des mecs…et notre virilité ! »

« Ha oui je veux bien mais là ça part vraiment loin, c’est un combat entre filles et gays, je ne te suis d’aucun secours, demande aux autres gays ! »

« Vive l’amitié et le soutien entre mecs ! » s’outra Harry.

« Laisse tomber ! Les filles auront toujours raison, elles nous le rabâchent suffisamment souvent ! » Fit Dean prêt à soutenir Harry.

« Oui, elles se croient plus intelligentes et nous font la morale tout le temps ! » fit Seamus qui se mêlait à la conversation.

« Évidemment vous ne comprenez jamais rien, on doit vous répéter les choses ! » fit Ginny 

« Forcement vous parlez un autre langage ! » fit un autre Gryffondor.

« Oui c’est non et non c’est oui avec vous ! » fit Neville

« Vous, vous ne cherchez pas plus loin que le bout de votre nez ! Vous n’avez aucune subtilité, il suffit de vous regarder draguer. » Fit une Serdaigle.

« Ça se croit fort parce que ça a des bijoux de famille ça se croit tout permis ! » fit Pansy.

« Pansy ! » s’écria Draco.

« Désolée Draco, solidarité féminine ! »

Draco et d’autres se levèrent pour se mettre du camp des mecs et doucement deux groupes se formèrent, garçons d’un côté et filles de l’autre. Les insultes fusaient.

« Vous devenez des chiennes enragées quand vous avez vos règles et quoi que l’on fasse on se fait engueuler ! » fit Draco. Il savait que c’était un coup bas mais il était un Serpentard après tout.

« Tout à fait d’accord, même le plus serviable des garçons se fait envoyer sur les roses avec la mauvaise humeur de ses dames une semaine et ce tous les mois ! » fit Harry. Les filles regardaient les deux garçons outrées de leur alliance et outrées de leur discours.

« Nous on est là que pour satisfaire les besoins de ses messieurs ! Si on n’écarte pas les cuisses vous êtes d’humeur aussi exécrable que nous ! » Fit Pansy. Les mecs regardaient les filles avec colère, Draco restait depuis le début droit et sans émotion, Harry avait croisé les bras et avait un petit sourire en coin.

« Ha ça ça ne me concerne pas, mais par solidarité masculine je dois dire que vous êtes les premières à venir vous coller à vos hommes. J’ai beau être gay, vos décolletés plongeant, vos mini jupes ! C’en est d’autant plus risible quand les filles essayent de me séduire de cette manière. »

Les filles comme certains mecs le regardaient presque choqués, d’autres mecs acquiesçaient silencieusement.

« Alors on doit mettre une bourka pour ne pas faire envie aux mecs et être tranquille ? » demanda Luna.

« Il n’a pas dit ça non plus ! fit Draco encore sous le choc de faire équipe avec un Potter aussi Serpentard que lui… non franchement comment rattraper sa dernière phrase ? Mais vous êtes les premières à vous trémousser sous notre nez ! »

« Bande de machos il n’y a que votre pantalon qui soit capable de réfléchir ! » fit une Pouffsoufle.

« Je ne suis pas d’accord, Malfoy est second et Nott troisième, Zabini Quatrième… et à moins qu’il soient travestis ce sont des hommes. Hermione ne compte pas, elle passe sa vie avec les livres ! » Rétorqua Harry sous les regards encore plus choqués de tous. Hermione rougissait de colère et les Serpentards se demandaient si Potter avait pris une substance étrange pour les porter en estime.

« Harry, tu soutiens des Serpentards ! » fit Ron.

« Oui, solidarité masculine Ron, ces harpies sont solidaires, nous aussi ! »

« Contre des machos pareils on a intérêt à être solidaires ! » fit une Serdaigle.

« Pour ne pas être macho avec vous il faut être un elfe de maison, faire le ménage, repassage, la lessive, dire amen et j’aime ça. » Fit Théo.

« Et si tu oublis le repas aux chandelles, le jour de l’anniversaire du premier baiser tu te fais égorger. » Reprit Draco.

« Interdit les sorties avec les potes, oublie les soirées seul pour t’amuser. Sinon c’est la scène de ménage assurée. » Fit Blaise approuvé par les mecs devant les mines déconfites des filles.

« Et si tu as le malheur de rentrer bourré c’est la vaisselle qui vole. » Renchérit Harry.

« On sait très bien que les soirées vous draguez tout ce qui bouge. »

« Vous êtes constamment jalouses ! » fit un Poufsouffle approuvé par beaucoup. Hermione fixa Harry et de ce fait beaucoup d’autres aussi.

« Harry ? fit elle avec un sourire sadique. Je te rappelle la liste des amants que tu as quittés à cause de leur jalousie maladive ? » Harry eut le bon ton de rougir un peu.

« C’est bas ça Hermione ! Ils s’accrochent au Survivant au lieu de partir gentiment au petit matin. »

Hermione souriait plus.

« Ethan ? Julian ? Maxime ? Ulrick ? Jonathan ? Ils étaient moldus non ? »

Tout le monde le dévisageait incrédule, personne n’imaginait que Potter ait une vie sexuelle et encore moins aussi fournie. Harry regardait ses ongles.

« J’ai la preuve que tu notes tous les noms de mes amants mais je vais te décevoir, ils n’étaient pas jaloux juste pas à la hauteur. Par contre Hermione si tu continues à me chercher en racontant ma vie sexuelle ici je vais me faire une joie de dévoiler tous les coins que tu as visité en bonne compagnie. » Hermione passa au rouge écrevisse et Ron rouge tomate.

« He mec, solidarité masculine ! fit Ron outré. »

« Ça ne change pas le fait que vous êtes des macho et qu’il faille répéter mille fois les choses. » Reprit Pansy. « Vous êtes incapable de comprendre ce qu’on vous dit. »

« Si seulement vous ne parliez pas une autre langue ! C’est tellement compliqué de vous comprendre ! » Se lamenta théâtralement Draco. Pansy contre attaqua directe sans réfléchir.

« Tu peux parler Draco, tu es pire qu’une fille quand tu es en colère on pourrait croire que tu as tes règles ! Et je ne parle pas des lendemains de soirées. » Draco était si sidéré de l’audace qu’il ne sut rien dire. Blaise monta aux créneaux.

« Il te supporte toi collée à son bras toute la journée alors que tu sais que tu ne l’auras jamais ! » dit-il sur le ton de l’évidence. Ça tournait au règlement de compte Serpentard et Harry s’en amusait. Pansy outrée continua.

« Ce serait malheureux que je ne sache pas que je suis une fille et pas un homme. »

La salle était silencieuse et Harry reprit dans la foulé.

« Arrêtez de remettre les pédés sur le tapis à chaque fois ! On est… » Harry se stoppa et fronça les sourcils. « Pardon ? » fit-il à Parkinson. Il se retourna vers Draco.

« Je viens bien de comprendre ce que vient de dire Parkinson ? » demanda-t-il au blond. Malfoy pour ne pas montrer sa gêne se limait les ongles.

« Et bien Potter t’es bouché ? Ma délicieuse amie vient bien de glisser que nous étions du même bord. Elle va mourir dans d’atroces souffrances d’ailleurs. J’hésite entre plusieurs tortures douces et lentes pour la punir. »

Harry se retenait de gémir. Depuis le temps qu’il trouvait Malfoy bandant. Il voulait, non il donnerait tout pour subir les pires tortures à la place de Parkinson.

Draco le regardait incrédule, le mouvement de lime stoppé net. Le voir surpris comme ça était encore plus érotique mais Harry comprit qu’il venait de penser trop fort… Et merde ! Ron se bouchait les oreilles. Et Malfoy eu un sourire.

« Ta chambre ou la mienne ? » fit le blond avec aplombs. La salle les regardait halluciné.

« Je me fiche tant que tu es dans la même pièce que moi à me torturer. » Fit Harry un sourire entendu.

Draco se dirigeait vers la sortie suivi du brun, coupant les récriminations des uns et des autres.

« Hé Harry ? Tu ne vas pas nous laisser seuls face aux filles ? » S’outra Ron encore choqué.

« Désolé les mecs, mais ça ne concerne pas les gays, alors bon tu vois, j’ai d’autres choses à faire de beaucoup plus intéressantes. »

« MAIS HARRY C’EST UN SERPENTARD ! » criait Ron incrédule. Harry lança sans se retourner.

« Pour ton éducation Ron, sache que dans un lit les maisons n’existent plus, c’est chacun pour soi ! »

Harry s’engouffra derrière Draco par la porte de sortie laissant une salle complètement médusée. Dean gémit bruyamment et Blaise lui tapota l’épaule.

« Je sais, je sais. » fit le métis compatissant.

« Je suis jaloux d’Harry ! » lâcha Seamus en couinant. Dean soupira.

« C’est indécent ! Il va…il va…merde quoi c’est Malfoy la bombe sexuelle ! »

Blaise soupira.

« Je veux pas vous décevoir mais on a aucune chance. »

Plusieurs gémissements de presque agonie retentirent dans la salle face aux filles qui roulaient des yeux.


End file.
